Inspiration in You
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki after he was traumatized from his accident and put through an injury, he found another way to live his life, yet he still pulls his inspiration from the same person when he used to skate. A/N: Omegaverse AU


Title: Inspiration in You

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Alpha Katsuki Yuuri is an ordinary University student in Detroit and as far as everyone knows him he is a talented guy which he cuts himself short, aside from being a gold medalist figure skater in Alpha division he is a Deans lister in their department, but he is also a great dancer and resident B-boy of their university.

However after his accident which caused him his injury which caused him a two seasons, now that he can skate again, his anxiety over that accident left him with a permanent damage causing him to quit completely, his fans and his friends were all sad to know about it.

"How would you serenade to Nikiforov-san Yuu-kun?" asked by his best Yuuko, while her husband records their drunk best friend.

And Yuuri started singing and his voice was impressive, smooth yet in tune, singing the song 'Sugar' by Maroon 5, he was clearly in love with the Omega skater of Russia by the title itself, Yuuko and her husband were wheezing from their best friend.

The poor former skater who later went viral not because of his open love message to the five time consecutive Omega figure skating champion but his beautiful voice and his hidden talent, it didn't help when his Thai best friend who happened to be a competitive skater as well posted his cover of 'This is me' with his classmates in Law school, the sync of their voices was making beautiful music, and it got the attention of the Agency in Japan named LME.

Thus Yuuri with his friends from Law school who's also from Japan and one of them is Koudi Hizuri who is the son of the Hollywood power couple and legendary actor Kuu Hizuri, and he is affiliated with the Agency wanting Yuuri.

Yuuri taking the chance to have his life back, he agreed with his friend's help.

* * *

Currently Yuuri and his friends, Koudi, Scott Usui, Yuuto Ayase, Leon Tsukimori who is actually the son of the famous musician Hamai Misa and Haruki Kuran are in the LME studio for the recording of the promotional theme of the Usui company which is owned by Scott's older brother Takumi Usui.

And they are waiting for the foreign sports athletes which will be joining them since the promotional music will be for the sports apparel, Yuuri happily took the offer since he felt nostalgic having to be the model and collaborator for the sports apparels he used to indorse.

The seven member band enjoyed the recording having to dance around and laugh, they even joke with the producer little did they know their collaborating endorsers are enjoying watching them, one however seemed to be smitten with the main vocalist of the group, everyone in the room can see how his eyes sparkle in regards of the singer.

"You are disgusting old man" said by the tiny blonde Russian pushing his tongue out.

"Oh shut it little tiger~" the older Omega glared at his junior.

His Swiss friend laughed at them. "Guys, can we continue later? The Models for the MV is here" called by the producer and they went out one by one, Yuuri wearing an open flannel shirt with his black shirt inside with their band's name and logo, his black pants and his favorite black and white Mizuno signature shoes matching his black beanie.

They followed Yuuri out only to bump on him when he stopped looking dead shock at Victor Nikiforov, he swallowed hard looking at his producer with 'is this real' stare and the man just chuckled and nodded.

"Yuuri! I've been meaning to meet you~" he called and pulled his hand, the poor Alpha wanted to faint.

"The idiot went to your house after he saw your drunk serenade video" told by the Swiss and Victor pouted, Yuuri looked shocked, still frozen in his place.

"Ops… looks like Yuuri broke" his friends poked him.

"I think he is… yo dude, we got more reading in Civil law, Attorney Guillen sent more cases" one joked and this time poor Yuuri snapped and looked horrified.

"Dude, we're already graduates and passed the BAR" with that Yuuri sighed in relief.

"Dude, just say hi to him, look he's pouting!" they teased and Yuuri gave an awkward smile.

They were briefed shortly after which ended immediately since the skaters already know what they are about to do and Yuuri suggested they get some drinks and food before they start.

They headed to the nearest café just across the Agency building, they pushed Yuuri to sit beside Victor and the poor Alpha is shying when Victor become a little feely around him which made everyone amused.

"So you're telling us, all of you… the seven of you are all Lawyers and yet you chose to play music instead?" pointed Chris.

"I say that's awesome" the Kazakh skater approved.

"We are…" Yuuri confirmed, "Music aside from skating relaxes me, it helps me with my anxiety" he explained and Victor cooed at him comforting him.

"And your ahem… boyfriend right there, is our highest honor" they pointed at Yuuri, "He's supposed to be in masters of Law now but he's trying to find himself again, which we totally support" said Koudi and the guys gave thumbs up.

* * *

After their little talk and meal, they headed back to the studio to finish their recording, it wasn't even long so they then headed to the nearest ice rink, Yuuri felt nostalgic putting his skates back on and went to the center with his band mates who's struggling, Yuuri wheezed at their state, "This is going to take a while"

"Not all of us is a figure skating gold medalist you douchebag!" shouted Haruki who landed face first on the ice.

"Oh… we need med school zebras on that one, mate" said Scott to Haruki who's on the ice, the staff fussed around him asking if the huge Alpha is alright.

"I'm fine… can I just sit? This is why I don't skate" he complained and Yuuri kept on laughing when Victor pulled him on the center asking him if he can do a pair skate, for ones Yuuri was drowned after looking at the ocean blue eyes of the Omega and nodded.

Suddenly Chris pulled out his phone and started blaring Victor's free program, out of nowhere both started to pair skate, Yuuri who knew Victor's program by heart skated around doing lifts and to everyone's shock, he did a quad flip following Victor.

With the music finished, Victor panting while Yuuri breathe deeply smiling at the Omega suddenly, "Yuuri! You just skated again!" his band mates cheered and causing Haruki to land on his back this time.

"I did" Yuuri said in a low voice" and Victor kissed his cheek making him blush.

"That was perfect! I never have this much fun for ages!" he told, "Thank you for bringing my excitement back" Yuuri smiled at him.

"Glad I did" Victor is aware of the Alpha's fear on skating and he had just put him to rehab, however seeing he is happy with his life in music who was he to pull him away from that.

* * *

With the collaboration of the skaters to their MV which is to endorse the brand of their sponsor. Victor went back to Russia bringing Yuuri's email and number which caused them to be close until Yuuri gained the courage to ask him out.

Yuuri's skating and music fans were all delighted he got to date the Omega skater, however they didn't know that Victor's little crush is actually love, he never felt the same excitement when he skates alone, but after meeting the Alpha in person and having to share the ice with him, everything turned fun and inspirational, now he wanted to do more.

To his happiness Yuuri and his band went to Russia for their tour and Victor happily took the back stage pass Yuuri gave him, until to his shock, the Yuuri Katsuki, who is actually a Lawyer, a former competitive skater who won four consecutive gold medals in the Alpha division, the same time an Olympic athlete just proposed to him on stage in the middle of their concert, the roof of the place blew off after Victor said yes.

Yuuri who is over the moon kissed him not minding everyone around them.

With Victor having to have his inspiration back, he too gave Yuuri an inspiration to write more songs and the same time to get back on the ice, however it would not be competitively but for the fun of it, they like to do duet.

Yuuri on the other hand, "I take all my inspiration from you, since the start of my career" he told which made the Omega cry in happiness, however Victor can't wait to have his on family with him after Victor went to his family's inn and felt the love of the family which he never had, right now that is what he wanted and Yuuri promised him with it.

~END~


End file.
